liloandstitchfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pleakley
' Agent Wendy Pleakley' (better known simply as "Pleakley") is Jumba's thin, yellowish-green, clumsy, one-eyed assistant. Pleakley works for the "Galactic Federation", and acts as its expert on the planet Earth, when in reality, he doesn't know much. Pleakley reluctantly became Jumba's helper when he was forced to assist Jumba in capturing the escaped Stitch, and later became his best friend. Pleakley has 3 stout legs, a wide purple mouth with two lavender tongues, 3 elongated fingers on each hand, and a round bald head topped with a single small antenna, that acts as ear and nose. Pleakley usually wears his Galactic Alliance uniform on official business and a mu'umu'u while on Earth. Pleakley's body shape and style of movement resembles the enchanted brooms from The Sorcerer's Apprentice sequence of Fantasia. He was once described as a "babe magnet" by his brother in the episode, "Fibber," which turned out to be true when Fibber's ""buzzing" lie-detector fails to go off. It is likely that his appearance is considered attractive on his home planet, although his general appearance is derisively described as a "one-eyed noodle", by both Dr. Hämsterviel and Jumba on different occasions in the movies and series. In "Poxy", much of the workings of Pleakley's internal system are revealed when Lilo and Stitch shrink themselves and enter it to retrieve an infectious experiment. He has no skeletal system and has an extremely small brain (smaller than his eye; Jumba once said that Pleakley has "Too much eye, not enough brain"). His clinic number is 236. In "Mr. Stenchy", his antenna is shown to be a form of sensory organ similar to a human nose (although it functions somewhat differently, allowing Pleakley to ignore or appreciate odors which a human would consider noxious or horrible). In "Yaarp", it is also shown to function as an ear. In "Spike", Nosy reveals that Pleakley dyes his antenna to match his skin because he is going prematurely orange. Pleakley is shown to be effeminate and dresses in both men's and women's clothing, and often wears a wig. He is voiced by Kevin McDonald. Pleakley's worst fear is his mother In Spooky. Trivia Pleakley's first name, "Wendy," means, "Brave Warrior" in Florganart. Bertley Pleakley, Pleakley's brother, is incredibly jealous of Pleakley's name. In Spooky, Pleakly didn't call his mother because Pleakley was scared to call his mother. Like Pleakley, in SpongeBob Ghost Host, Squidward couldn't call his mother because he was also scared to call his mother like Pleakley. He is somewhat similar to Roger from American Dad, due to the fact that they both are aliens who dress up as humans so they can fit in to society (and they like dressing up).He calls Stitch "The little Monster". History In Lilo & Stitch, he was called upon to assist mad scientist Dr. Jumba Jookiba in tracking down Experiment 626, which had escaped to the planet Earth. He and Jumba were both fired and sentenced to a prison term on Earth by the Grand Councilwoman of the planet Turo, for failing to capture Experiment 626. In the subsequent television series, Pleakley and Jumba have remained behind on Earth, and Pleakley has become a member of Lilo's ohana, or extended family. In one episode of the series, he had a brief mock engagement with Nani to placate his pushy visiting mother. In this same episode he also had a mock engagement to Jumba. Pleakley's mother is concerned that he hasn't found "the right girl" and that he is not married. Pleakley feels he must pretend to be married for his mother to approve and accept him. When his family arrives on Earth for the mock wedding of Nani and Pleakley, he reveals that he is happy being who he is, which includes being unmarried. After that his family becomes more understanding of him and loves him for who he is. In another episode, Gantu fell in love with him (under the influence of one of Stitch's cousins), mistaking him for a girl. An entire room full of people fell in love with him because of the experiment at the Valentine's dance; however, Lilo's friend Keoni was the only one to have a real crush on him (which didn't last long). Ultimately in Leroy & Stitch, as a reward for his help in capturing and taming Jumba's experiments, he is granted a position at Galactic Alliance Community College as Head of Earth Studies. He gets an assistant (who is excited to learn he's actually been to Earth), a new wardrobe, and the keys to the college's car pool van, but is only a supervising professor and is dissatisfied with not being able to spread his knowledge of Earth and starts to miss Jumba and the rest of Lilo's family. He goes to visit Jumba in the GACC van but gets caught by Hamsterviel and nearly sent into a black hole which Stitch manages to save himself, Pleakley and Jumba from. He returns to Earth for the battle with Leroy and his clones and operates the lights during Lilo and Stitch's impromptu "Aloha Oe" concert (accidentally blinding himself at first). He later quits his job at Galactic Alliance Community College and returns to Earth to be part of Lilo's family once again. Family Pleakley's immediate family consists of his mother (voiced by Scott Thompson), his sister Pixley (voiced by Bruce McCulloch), and his brother Bertley (voiced by Mark McKinney). Mother Pleakley frequently appears throughout the series when Pleakley calls her on his intergalactic cell phone, but doesn't appear in person until "Fibber", where she and Pleakley's siblings visit Earth to attend Pleakley's wedding. She disapproves of Pleakley wearing women's clothing and wishes for him to get married, going as far as setting up an arranged marriage for him (which is standard practice on his native planet). When Pleakley tells her that he's happy being who he is, which includes being unmarried, Mother Pleakley accepts his wishes because she wants him to be happy. Pixley is CEO of a medium-sized galaxy and she even has a bathroom in her office, and Bertley claims to hate his brother. Fibber's lie-detection ability reveals that they don't actually dislike Pleakley, but are actually jealous of him. Pleakley's family makes a cameo appearance at the beginning of Leroy & Stitch where they watch Pleakley receive his reward from the Grand Councilwoman. In Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Pleakly often talks to his mother by his cell phone, but she does not appear (Jumba also talks to her, because Pleakley's cell phone was the way to call Stitch in the spaceship). While stranded on Earth, Pleakley joins Lilo's ohana (extended family) along with Jumba and Stitch. Though they often antagonize each other, Pleakley has a very close relationship with Jumba and they are arguably best friends. Varoius Clothes and Accesories Though Pleakley is distinctly a male alien, he is consistently seen dressing in women's clothing for his enjoyment and dressing in full drag while out among the humans, possibly raising his effeminacy. This hobby began in Lilo & Stitch where he dressed as a middle-aged woman so he and Jumba could disguise themselves as a vacationing couple. He is shown admiring his wig in a mirror while "off duty", and refuses to let Jumba (who once had long hair, but lost it in an accident involving an experiment) try it on. Pleakley would later don this same wig in Leroy & Stitch while recollecting the time he spent with Jumba. Pleakley's cross-dressing has led to some speculation and concern among fans that he is gay, although this was never officially proven and he does occasionally wear men's clothing as well. In Lilo & Stitch 2, Pleakley begins disguising himself as Lilo's "Auntie Pleakley", while Jumba takes on the alias of "Uncle Jumba". He also dresses as an exchange student named Inga and a Flamenco dancer when he tries to help David with his relationship with Nani. In Stitch! The Movie, Nani is bothered by the fact that Pleakley tries on her clothes when she's not at home. It is also implied that he ordered a girdle despite his unconvincing denial, since it is technically underwear and thus useless for his normal disguise. Though he enjoys wearing female clothing, he will choose to wear male clothing when the situation calls for it. In an alternate future explored in the episode "Skip", Pleakley spends 10 years locked in his room studying Earth fashion, then becomes a world-famous fashion designer 10 years after that. In "Swirly", Nani says he has more clothes then she has. Pleakly also usually doesn't wear pants (probably because there are few pants that fit his three legs). In "Slick", Pleakly says that his planet doesn't use money, and "that's why they don't wear pants". *Middle-aged female tourist, Jumba's "ugly wife" (several times throughout the series). *Lilo's "Aunt Pleakley" (many times throughout the series). *Traditional Hawaiian hula garb (several times throughout the series). *A top resembling female Sailor Fuku (Lilo & Stitch 2). *Inga, a foreign exchange student (Lilo & Stitch 2). *Spanish Flamenco dancer (Lilo & Stitch 2). *Early 20th century female bathing suit (Stitch! The Movie). *Nani's clothes (Stitch! The Movie). *Female disco dancer ("Yin-Yang"). *Renaissance fair queen ("Tank"). *Safari Gear ("Splodyhead", "Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats"). *Groom's tuxedo ("Fibber"). *Court jester (P.J.) *Stewardess ("The Asteroid"). *Traditional female European Christmas clothes ("Topper"). *Kwanzaa kaftan ("Topper"). *Kim Possible. *A Christmas tree ("Topper"). *Film director ("Angel"). *Detective ("Bonnie & Clyde"). *French maid ("Shoe"). *Stand-up comedian ("Heckler"). *A wig resembling Kim Possible's hair ("Rufus"). *Miner (Yaarp). *Magnificent Man ("Wishy-Washy"). *Kimono("HunkaHunka"). *Russian kaftan ("HunkaHunka"). *Cleopatra ("Spooky"). *Scarlett O'Hara ("Spooky"). *Toreador ("Spooky"). *Ilsa Lund from the movie, Casablanca ("French Fry"). *Female magicians assistant ("Houdini"). *Talent agent/Manager ("Houdini"). *Female tourist ("Yapper"). *Female gardening apparel ("Sprout"). *Naval Captain's uniform ("Retro"). *Fashion guru/Talk show host ("Skip"). *Snow White *Cinderella *Aurora *TinkerBell *Jessica Rabbit *Ariel *Belle *Jasmine *Pocahontas *Mulan *Tiana *Rapunzel *Elsa *Moana *Gamora *Flight attendant *Pepper Ann Pearson *Cindy Crawford *Samus *Patti Mayonaisse *Marge Simpson *Daria Morgendorfer *Lilo *Spinelli *Star Butterfly *Waylon Smithers *Gene Siskel *Lola Bunny *MIB Agent *Madonna *Whitney Houston *Toni Braxton *Brandy *Monica *Britney Spears *Christina Aguilera *Mandy Moore *Jessica Simpson *Princess Leia *Helga Pataki *Luna Loud *Cheerleader *Miss Piggy *MC Lyte *Morticia Addams *Vanessa Williams *Julia Roberts *Whoopi Goldberg *Harley Quinn *Sarah Conner *Nurse Joy *Officer Jenny *Mya *Celine Dion *Mariah Carey *Joan Rivers *Roseanne Barr *Hillary Clinton *Tia Mowry *Tamera Mowry *Melissa Joan Hart *Alice *Scary Spice *Sporty Spice *Posh Spice *Baby Spice *Ginger Spice *Xena *Captain Marvel *Sailor Moon *Tootsie *Kathie Lee Gifford *Shampoo (from Ranma 1/2) *Ed Wood wearing a dress *Catwoman *Batgirl *Alicia Silverstone *GoGo Tomago *Lois Lane *Judy Funnie *Peggy Hill *Norman Bates in her mother's dress *Marylyn Monroe In Lilo and Stitch Even though Pleakely has researched Earth, the facts he's gathered from his research are somewhat questionable, as are the sources of information he has gathered his information from. He was fooled into believing mosquitos were an endangered species in the first movie. In the episode "Poxy", while Pleakely claimed he had mastered all of Earth's customs, he was eating his cereal with a fork. In the episode "Slugger", he has no knowledge of baseball, which made Lilo's baseball team lose to Mertle. He believed that the baseball diamond was an actual diamond, showed up for the baseball game dressed up in a tennis uniform, then a hockey uniform, and got the strikes in baseball confused with the strikes in bowling. However, he is very good at basketball, which he says is virtually similar to a sport on his home planet at which he's a champion, briznolabrak. He also believes that Thanksgiving is celebrated every month. He also believes yulelogs are edible, and was shown cooking one. He also seems to have no knowledge of reruns, as he was seen preparing a Christmas dinner in the episode "Nosy" after watching a rerun of "Helen The Hostess", believing that since she was the hostess, that Helen knew what was best. A running gag is that he also thinks mosquitoes are an endangered species, and he only wanted Lilo and humans to be alive to keep the mosquito species alive too, although it is unknown why he wants to protect the mosquitoes. However, he was attacked by mosquitoes severely in the first movie, but still did not know what mosquitoes can harm to him. He later becomes Head of Earth Studies at Galactic Alliance Community College but is only a supervising professor and can't share his knowledge with students which upsets him. After helping Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Gantu and the 625 experiments defeat Hamsterviel and the Leroy clones, he quits this job to return to Earth. d room mate when the two are stranded on Earth. His species is Plorgonarian Gallery Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Stitch Zutto Saiko No Tomodachi Characters